The secret
by bapinto
Summary: Santana and Quinn were the biggest superstars in Hollywood and everyone thought they were enemies, but they were far away from enemies, they were married and just their families and a few friends knew that.
1. Chapter 1

**I don´t own any characters- Fox and Glee own them.**

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas and my birthday was yesterday, it was one of my favorites, even thought a special person couldn´t be with me, I knew he was watching me from the sky.**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 1**

Santana and Quinn were in a deep sleep until they heard the door bell, none of them wanted to get out of bed, but they knew that the person wasn´t going to give up, so Santana got up.

"What do you want?"- Santana asked the minute she opened the door.

"Nice to see you too, my beautiful Latina"- the person answered.

"I already told you to not call me that, the only person that is allowed to call me that is my wife and I already asked you what do you want."- Naya asked, it was her day off and she wanted to spend it with her beautiful wife.

"I want you to give me some chick number, Puck here as to go to work."- Puck said. Santana was his first and last change to get some help to get laid, I mean she knew all the hot chicks.

"Keep dreaming Puck and go away so I can have my wife back."- Quinn said hugging Santana from behind.

"Okay, but you owe me one"- Puck said walking to the door.

"I don´t owe you anything, but you owe me a lot, don´t forget that"- Santana said turning around to kiss Quinn on the lips.

"How could I forget, you are always reminding me"- He said before leaving the two of them alone.

"Can we go to bed again?"- Quinn asked has she dragged Santana to their room.

"I think you already decided it"- Santana said with a laugh, when Quinn takes her to their room most specifically their bed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quinn woke up a few hours later and decide to order some lunch for her and Santana. She was lucky to have a wife like Santana, she was understanding, caring and sweet( just to her of course), she was also a badass and believe me a dangerous one, and she would protect everyone she loved. The two of them had to keep their marriage a secret, and that was a little complicated, because sometimes Santana couldn´t keep her hands to herself, like now, she´s putting her hands on my breasts and kissing my neck.

"Do you think we have time for a quickie"- Santana said has she continued to kiss her neck and showing no signs of stopping, until the door bell started to ring.

"Fuck, why did he had to come now, I was having so much fun"- Santana said before letting go of Quinn´s neck and breasts.

Quinn opened the door and remember that she forget the money, so she went to get her wallet, while Santana observed every move she made but most importantly observed the pizza boy checking her wife out and she was not happy, she would take his eyes off, if people knew they were married. Quinn saw the angry look on her wife's eyes and kissed lightly on the lips to relax her.

"Here you go, you can keep the change"- Quinn said giving him a 20 dollars bill. She was about to close the door when he spoke again.

"I just have to tell you, that you are more hot and beautiful in person"- He said taking the money, and giving her his phone number.

"If you ever need something, just call me"- He said winking at her before leaving. Quinn returned to the kitchen to be attacked by Santana lips, she knew Santana needed this, with the story of them being enemies, Santana couldn´t show the world that Quinn was hers. Quinn didn´t mind, she liked the possessive Santana, and the sex was just amazing, I mean don´t get me wrong it´s always fantastic, but the possessive sex is always more intense and hot, is when they can show each other, that they are the only people for the two of them.

"Come on, let´s eat I´m hungry"- Quinn said has Santana took slice of pizza and give it to Quinn for her to eat, before taking one to herself.

"What are you going to do tomorrow, babe"- Santana asked, with their crazy schedules sometimes, they didn´t even know what they were doing.

"I´m going to be on set all day, and you?"- Quinn asked.

"I´m going to the studio to record some songs, and then I´m coming home, and do a dinner for my beautiful wife"- Santana said pecking Quinn on the lips.

"You are so sweet my sweet pie"- Quinn said, she knew Santana didn´t like when she called her cute names so she like to tease her.

"Don´t call me that"- Santana said, she hated it, when she was a kid her family used to call her that and she always hated it.

"Sorry babe, you know I can´t resist, come on let´s go to the living room, I want to watch a movie and cuddle with you, my love"- Quinn said dragging Santana to the couch. Santana turned on the TV and put her arm around Quinn´s waist, pulling her close to her.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A couple hours later Santana turned the TV of and looked down to see Quinn soundly asleep. Their life was so complicated, she just wants to hold Quinn´s hands and kisser in public, to show everybody that Quinn was hers, but their managers think that would ruin their reputation. She would give up one everything, and she thought Quinn would to, but they had contracts they had to keep. She already told her manager that she would assume her relationship with Quinn when her contract was over, but she had to wait 2 years for that to happened, and the worst part is that she had to hate her in public, what is very difficult, but she did it for the women that was currently in her arms, the love of her life.

She and Quinn suffer so much when they were teenagers, Quinn´s parents were homophobic, and beat her up since she was a little kid, Quinn doesn´t like to talk about it and honestly I also don´t, but she still cries sometimes, I mean we are only 24 years old, she was 18 when the beating and hating ended, we went to college, and a couple months later, Quinn´s parents died in a car accident, it was a tough time, but I don´t feel bad for them, this might sound selfish and bad, but I was the one that toke care of Quinn´s wounds, I was the one that spend the nights with her while she cried for hours.

I was lucky, when I told my parents that I dated Quinn they were supportive and they helped me when I needed it. My father was a little shocked, but he was always there for me, even thought is very religious, my mother told me that she already knew because she caught me and Quinn having sex. My brother knew because I had told about my feelings for Quinn and he was supportive since then, he is in the NFL for 2 years now and he plays for the New York Giants, and he´s already considerate one of the best tight ends in the NFL of all times, and he´s also married to my best friend Brittany Pierce, that is a Lopez now. I would continue to tell you my story, but you would never get out of here and also because Quinn is about to wake up.

"Hey, mi Amor, did you had a good nap?"- Santana asked.

"Yes, I had"- Quinn responded turning around to check the clock.

"It´s 4 pm, what do we do now?"- Quinn asked

"Let´s call the guys, I haven´t been with them for a while"- Santana said, she missed them and has you can see she only says that to Quinn.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**30 minutes later**

The gang had finally arrived expect for Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Artie that were in New York. Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Artie because of Broadway, yes Rachel and Kurt were Broadway stars, and I was reminded of that every month, because they send me tickets for every play they do, and Brittany because of my brother.

Mercedes is a singer and Sam is a compositor and they are married. Mike is a dancer and Tina owns a record studio and they are also married. Puck is well Puck, Blaine is married to Kurt, but he´s in LA, because is a famous actor and that´s it all of us have great jobs (even Puck), and we are all happy with our lifes.

"Okay, let´s play a game"- Blaine said almost falling down, we were all drunk at this time.

"Let´s play a game called "I know you"- Puck said, sitting down on the couch, next to Santana.

"How do we play that?"- Mercedes asked, she was definitely drunk.

"We ask something about the all of us and we have to tell who we thing it is and then relieve something that happened in the past to explain"- Puck said.

"Okay, I start"- Santana said, as she kissed Quinn.

"Who´s the crazy one?"- Santana asked

"I think it´s Puck, because he threw himself out of a window"- Quinn said, while everyone just laughed.

"I also think it´s Puck, because he walked around school just in his underwear"- Mercedes said.

"Puck, because he flirted with a teacher in the middle of the class"- Sam said.

They continued to play the game, until they decide to play "Never have I ever".

"Never have I ever stolen my parents car"- Santana said, while Puck, Sam drunk.

"Never have I ever was caught having sex"- Mercedes said, while the others laugh, because I mean Mercedes. Santana, Quinn, Sam and Puck drink.

"Never have I ever made a sex video"- Tina said, and the guys and Mercedes looked at her in shock, while Santana and Quinn had a smirk on their faces, but Tina was the only one that drink.

"Man, your girlfriend is awesome, she´s on the top of my list of people I have respect for, when it came´s to sex issues"- Puck whispered making Mike blush.

"Never have I ever went skinny dipping"- Mike said, and everybody drunk.

"Never have I ever woken other people up by being too loud during sex"- Quinn said, and everyone just laughed, and looked at Santana.

"What do you want, you can´t blame for being a sex goddess, and you also can blame for giving pleasure to my woman"- Santana said, and Quinn blush hiding her face on Santana´s neck.

"Never have I ever hooked up with a teacher"- Puck said and drink, while everyone just thought _he´s crazy._

"Never have I ever hide porn and hade my mom finding it, while she cleaned my bedroom"- Mike said, and Mike, Puck and Sam drunk.

"Never have I ever felt on my toilet"- Mercedes said, and Santana slipped her drink all over the room, while the others laugh and drink.

"Never have I ever screamed of joy when I had my first erection"- Puck said making everyone laughing so hard, that Mercedes had to go to the bathroom or else she would pee herself.

"Never have I ever caught my parents doing it"- Sam said, and everybody drink, thinking _I´m not going to enter in my parents room ever again without knocking._

"Never have I ever got caught having sex in a store dressing room"- Puck said, and everybody just laughed even more.

"Never have I ever peed my pants in public"- Mike said, while everyone just looked at him in a funny way.

"I was 6, and had just seen a horror movie, I was really scared"- Mike said, defending himself.

"Never have I ever gone out without underwear"- Santana said, while Quinn started to kiss her neck u to her lips, and into a fully make out session, until they were hit by a pillow.

"Hey, I was having some sweet lady kisses with my woman"- Santana protested, but Quinn didn´t stop she continued to kiss and suck Santana´s neck.

"Never have I ever ran down the street in underwear only"- Puck said, and everybody just looked at him with a smiling face.

They continued to play, until it was too late, so they order cabs to take them home, because they were to drunk to drive, and so they would get their cars in the morning. Santana and Quinn went to bed and change into their pj´s and fell asleep not before kissing each other sometimes. They fell asleep in each others arms and with both of them thinking about how perfect today was, and how it would be so different tomorrow, when they had to go to their pretending lifes.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Tell me your favorite parts, lines and characters.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Note:**I will probably update my other story tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I´m sorry for the lack of update, but I´m busy with school. I´m going to try and update more often.**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Last chapter**

_Santana and Quinn went to bed and change into their pj´s and fell asleep not before kissing each other sometimes. They fell asleep in each other's arms and with both of them thinking about how perfect today was, and how it would be so different tomorrow, when they had to go to their pretending life's._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Present chapter**

Santana woke up the next morning with a empty bed and a ticket on the other end of the bed.

_I hope you have a good day, I´m going to miss you and I love you so much, don´t forget that._

_P.S If you make a good dinner, you might get a reward._

_Yours forever, _

_Quinn._

After reading the note Quinn had left her she got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. While she was in the shower she though about life, about her career and especially Quinn.

The Grammy´s are next week and Santana and Quinn had to go because Santana was nominated and Quinn well was Quinn. They had to put their little hating show and Santana was not looking forward to it.

After a long shower, Santana got dressed and decided to go to Starbucks. When she got there she received different type of looks. Some people looked at her like a piece of meat, other looked at her with admiration, and others with the look _I know you but I don´t remember who you are._

"Good morning, what can I get for you?"- the man behind the counter asked.

"I want a Cappuccino with extra sugar, please"- santana responded.

After paying and getting her Cappuccino she gave some autographs and took some pictures with the fans and even received some winks and some phone numbers. Nothing she wasn´t used to.

She got to the studio 10 minutes later, and went to work, she had an album to finish and she still had to record a couple songs for that to happen. She was planning on going to Europe with Quinn for some vacations, they needed some time alone to just be themselves and not other people.

"Good morning, Santana"-her co-worker said a smile.

"Good morning, Tim"- Santana said.

"Ready, to record some songs?"- he asked.

"Yes, the faster I finish, the faster I can get home"- Santana responded.

"Okay, let´s start" he said.

By the time they ended, it was already 5:00 p.m. and Santana still had to go home and make dinner. She got into her car, and went straight home. When she got there, she put her keys down, toke off her shoes (Quinn hated it when Santana were shoes inside the house.) and went to their bedroom to put some comfortable clothes.

She went to the kitchen and started preparing everything, she was going to do pasta with some chicken and a salad. She was almost finishing the salad when she heard the bell ringing.

"Who is it"- she asked, she wasn´t expecting visits.

"It´s me and your goddaughter"- the person said. Santana open the door to meet two of her favorite people in the world.

"Blue, how is my little baby?"- Santana asked with a smile on her face, she didn´t see her goddaughter in a while and she missed her.

"She is fine, and hello to you too, I see that you very happy to see me"- the person said, getting inside the house, and closing the door.

"Of course, I am happy to see you Queen B."- She said, while making faces to the child in her lap.

"I hope I´m not interrupting anything."- Beyoncé said, she notice the candles, and the romantic scene in front of her, she always knew Santana was a romantic, I mean I know this girl for some years, we even were bridesmaids to each other's weddings, they were best friends but most of all they were family. She saw this girl in the brightest and in the saddest moments of her life, like Santana saw hers.

"No, not at all, I´m just making dinner for Quinn and she´s probably going to get a little late, so don´t worry."- Santana said.

"Do you need any help?"- Beyoncé asked.

"Sure, can you check on the chicken, while I put the little one in her chair?"- Santana asked. She put the toddler in the chair and went to make the pasta.

"So, how is everything with Quinn?"- Beyoncé asked, she loved their friend's relationship, they seem to complete each other, and they were so happy even with the circumstances.

"Good, I mean it´s been a little hard, but we knew it would be"- Santana answered with a sad smile.

"Just a few more time, and then you two can be out as much as you want."- Beyoncé asked, she couldn´t imagine living like this.

"When are you two going on vacations, I think you two need one as fast as possible"- Beyoncé said, changing subject.

"When I finish my album and Quinn her movie, I´m taking us to Europe, for some couple time"- Santana said with a smile, thinking about the thinks she was going to do with Quinn on their vacations.

She and Beyoncé finished preparing dinner, and went to the couch with the toddler for a much needed conversation. They talked for some time, until the baby started to fall asleep in Santana chest. Santana toke the kid and gave it to her mother, they hugged each other, and promised to go on a double date.

Quinn walked into the kitchen to see a very romantic table and environment, and the women of her life with her back turned to her preparing the dishes. She walked very slowly in Santana direction, putting her arms around her waist, and kissing her neck to reassure her that it was her.

"Hey, babe"- Quinn said, moving her hands a little higher until they rest just below Santana breasts.

"Hey you"- Santana said, turning around to kiss Quinn firmly on the lips.

"Let´s eat"- Quinn said, but not letting go of Santana, she was so warm, and comfortable.

"Babe, you need to let me go for that to happen"- Santana said with a smile, she loved this little moments between her Quinn.

"Okay"- Quinn said leaving Santana go, not before giving her a deep kiss.

"How was your day?"- Quinn asked.

"Pretty normal, I went to the studio, recorded some songs, came home, made dinner, and Beyoncé showed up with Blue."-Santana answered

"Oh, I need to see her, I miss her so much"- Quinn said with a pout.

They talked a little bit more about their day, and some future plans. After that they clean the table and went to the couch to get their cuddle on. They stayed like that for some time until Santana felt a hand inside her shirt, moving higher to her breast, and palming it.

She turned around and looked at the beautiful hazel eyes she had fall in love with and lean in to kiss Quinn. They were sharing some languid kisses, when Quinn toke Santana shirt and pulled it over her head, getting a full view of Santana´s perfect breasts. Quinn started to kiss her lover on her pulse point, knowing Santana loved it. Soon the room was being filled by moans and flying clothes. Quinn picked Santana up, carrying her to their room.

When they got there, Quinn put Santana gently on the bed and started kissing her now in full display nipples. "Fuck, baby"- Santana moaned. Quinn started kissing her all over her body until she came face to face with Santana´s panties.

She toke them off and started kissing her lover thighs getting close to her wet pussy and smelling her lover arousal. When she got to her pussy get started sucking and kissing with all she got. "FUCK,FUCK,FUCK, QUINN"- Santana screamed, she was so close, and she was going to come so hard.

"FUCK BABE, I´M CLOSE"- Santana moaned, and with that Quinn toke her mouth from Santana´s pussy, and replaced it with two fingers, while she sucked and liked Santana´s breasts. It only toke a few more pumps for Santana to come hard, and when I say hard, I mean hard.

"Fuck babe, that was amazing, you exhausted me"- Santana said trying to control her breath..

"I´m happy, that you liked it, now let´s go to sleep"- Quinn said, getting out of the rest of her clothes.

"I promise to make it up to you"- Santana said, getting comfortable.

"Don´t worry baby tonight was all about you"- Quinn said, cuddling to Santana, and closing her eyes with a smile that matched Santana. This were the moments when they expressed their love for each other, and they couldn't find a better way.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Tell me your favorite parts, lines and characters.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Check out my tumblr:** ** and please follow me if you can**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, my vacation are coming up and I'm going to try to update more often. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and followers, they make my day.**

**Quinntana2****- Thank you so much for the support you have been giving me, I really appreciate it.**

**AnaMP****- I´m glad you like the story, and thank you for the review.**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Past**

"Don´t worry baby tonight was all about you"- Quinn said, cuddling to Santana, and closing her eyes with a smile that matched Santana. These were the moments when they expressed their love for each other, and they couldn't find a better way.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Present**

The next morning Santana woke up and notices that Quinn was still asleep, so she decides to make some breakfast for both of them. She went downstairs and decided to make some pancakes with bacon and syrup.

Santana was cooking when she notices a presence behind her, she turned around and Lucy was standing there looking at her with her tongue out of her mouth and her tail shaking. Lucy was hers and Quinn´s they adopted her when they were engaged. Lucy was a great pet, she was so sweet but she was also very protective of Santana and Quinn. She was great to scare the paparazzi.

Santana finished doing breakfast and went upstairs with Lucy to give Quinn her breakfast. She got into their bedroom and saw Quinn still asleep, she climbed into bed and started kissing her neck.

"Baby, it´s time to wake up".

"Mmmmm, I don´t want to".

"You have to, if you want to eat the pancakes with bacon I made for you, but if you don´t want them I can give it to Lucy".

"I´m up, I´m up, where are the pancakes?".

"Right there"- Santana said, pointing to right side of the bed, the minute Quinn saw them she started devouring them.

"Don´t I get a kiss, I think I deserve it".

Quinn wipes her mouth and kisses Santana with all she got, these moments remind her of the reasons she is in love with Santana. The kiss starts to get more passionate and Quinn took the opportunity to straddle Santana´s hips, and kiss her lips and neck.

"Babe, you know how much I love this, but we have to stop, we have to go to work"- Naya said while moaning at the same time.

"Can´t we just call in sick, the only thing that I have to do today is going to a fitting for the Grammys."

"No, babe we can´t, I also have a fitting and an album to finish, and you know the sooner I finish the album, the sooner we go on vacation."

"Fine."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quinn arrived to her fitting 10 minutes later (I mean let´s be honest with a wife like that, who wants to leave the house), her designer was already waiting for her outside the store. She had to pick the perfect dress. The Grammy´s were one of the most important events in show business, and she had to look good, for the cameras, (and for Santana of course), her agent was on her butt telling her that she needed to look good, because all of her sponsors were watching, and that she couldn´t forget that she was the person that was representing them, blah ,blah, she didn´t really care about that, but she had a contract that she had to keep.

"How is my favorite lady doing today?"- her designer asked.

"I´m doing good Elle, and you?"

"I´m doing just fine, I´m really excited to see the dresses you might wear."

They made their way inside, and Quinn saw probably 7 dresses ready for her to try, she could see that there were some that she wouldn´t like, and others that she will love. Quinn went to the dressing room to take off her clothes, and put the dress nº1.

The dress nº 1 was a blue dress that a big tail in the back, showed some cleavage and the back of the dress was cut, so that her back was showing. Quinn didn´t really like this one, it was to extravagant, she liked simple things.

Dress nº 2 was more to her liking, the dress was purple and ended on her knee level, it didn´t show too much, so it was an option.

Dress nº 3 was a nightmare, the dress was too tight, she could barely breathe, her boobs and ass were suffocating on that thing.

Dress nº 4, 5 and 6 were all a mixture of good and bad, for example the dress nº 5 had a mustard color that looked like someone puked on it, it was disgusting, the dresses nº 4 and 6 weren´t that bad, but they weren´t perfect, she wanted something that showed a little bit but not too much, she wanted simple not something that was too much complicated.

Quinn disappointment on the dresses finished when she saw the dress nº 7, the dress was the perfect dress, it was simple, showed just a little bit of cleavage, and it was the dress Quinn wanted all of this time. Why didn´t she started by the dress nº 7, it could have saved her 2 hours and a half.

The dress was found but know she had to look for the perfect shoes and jewelry, she was really tired, but she knew she had to do this. She picks the shoes in no time, but the jewelry was a different thing, she was amazed by the way they were shinning, all of them were amazing and gorgeous. She eventually decided to go with a necklace and some earrings that matched the dress. When she finished it was only 12:00 p.m, after that she went to the comfort of her home.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Santana was only recording her second song of the day of the day (blame Quinn for that), when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Hello, Santana I´m afraid I don´t have the best news for you"

"What are you talking about, ?." was Santana´ s and Quinn´ s doctor, and one of the few people that knew about their secret.

"Quinn just had a car accident and she isn´t very good, Santana".

Suddenly Santana´s world stopped, the woman of her life was hurt, the most important person in her life was in a hospital in a bad stat.

"Santana, I need you to listen to me you need to come to the hospital, we are going to take her into surgery, and don´t worry about anything she´s in a private floor, nobody knows she´s here."

Santana picked up her things and left the studio in hurry saying that she had a family emergency, when she got into the car she called her mother, telling her what had happened, her mother tried to calm her down saying that everything was going to be fine. After the call she almost broke down, but she knew she had to be brave for Quinn.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Santana got into the hospital in 15 minutes, she had never drove so fast in her life. She was immediately escorted to the private floor. When she got there they informed her that Quinn was still in surgery, and that she had to wait.

After what it seems like an eternity Santana felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw her mom, dad, Puck, Beyoncé and Rachel. Her mom moved to the chair next to her and Santana finally broke down in her mother´s arms.

"Shhhhhh, sweetie she´s going to be fine".

"What if she doesn´t, I can´t live without her"

"She´s strong Santana, don´t forget she´s a Lopez, we never quit and you know that Quinn never will, she loves you too much".

**10 minutes later**

Santana was still in her mom´s arms crying when felt another presence in the room, besides the others, when she looked up she saw her doctor look at her with a straight face, she was already bracing herself for the worst.

"How is she doctor?"

"Let´s sit first, okay. During the surgery we had some issues, Quinn´s heart stopped beating, but we got her back, she doesn´t has any broking ribs, but has her right arm broken and she also had to get some stiches in her face. The injuries don´t seem many for the accident that it was, but Santana there´s a problem"

"What kind of problem?".

"Quinn is in coma, and we don´t know when she is going to wake up".

"Mami, please tell me this isn´t happening, I need her, by my side not in coma".

"Santana Lopez, look at me she is in coma, she´s not dead, she can wake up at every second and you need to be there for her".

"I love you, Mami".

"I love you too, honey, Now go see your wife".

Santana composed herself and when she got into that room, she saw the most awful and terrifying image she could ever see or imagine her wife with wires all over her body. Quinn looked awful, you could see that she looked like she had no stringed in her.

"Hey, my love I just want you to know that I will be always here by your side, you are the most important thing in my life, I love you so much".

Santana hold Quinn´s hand and sit down, thinking about the happy moments in their life, their first kiss, first time making love, their wedding, the day theirs careers started to have success, she had spent all of her life with Quinn, and she didn´t want that to finish.

"Hey San, how are you holding?"- Beyoncé asked her.

"Not very well, just a couple hours later we were in our house laughing and having fun and now I´m in this freaking hospital, with my wife attached to wires and trying to live"

"Santana you need to stay calm, I know you may not believe it but she feels the mood you are in".

"I just want her to wake up, I need her so much".

"I know you do, we all know that´s she´s the person that makes you smile, calm down, I mean you are so whipped, I never met someone so whipped like you. She´s the only one that makes you go soft".

"That´s because she´s the only one that really understands me, she´s the only one that is on my level of bitchiness".

"Don´t you want to go home, take a shower and also eat something".

"I´m not leaving her side, even if I stink, I´m not leaving her alone, I need her and she needs me".

"Okay, if you don´t want to take a shower that´s fine, but you have to at least eat something".

"Fine, but I´m not getting it, so could you please go get something for me to eat?".

"Sure, it´s a sandwich good enough for you?".

"Yes, it´s fine".

Beyoncé kissed her head and got out of the room, Santana looked back at her wife and saw that nothing change on the blonde, and she still looked tired and awful. She was looking at the blonde when the doctor got into the room.

"Santana, can I talk to you please?".

"Sure, what´s wrong?"- Santana said getting up from her chair.

"I just talked to some cops and they found the person that cause the accident, and I don´t think you will like to know who it was".

"Who cause this?"

"A paparazzi, supposedly he was following her and trying to get some photos of her, when he lost control of the car".

"You have to be kidding me, I´m going to kick is ass".

"Wait, that´s not all".

"What do you mean, it can´t be nothing worse than this".

"When he crashed into her, he went to her car and saw that she wasn´t fine."

"And?".

"After he saw her like that, he ran away, he didn´t even called an ambulance, the person who did it was a witness that saw the accident.".

"This can´t be happening. Can I ask you something?".

"Sure".

"If he called the ambulance right away, would she be in this state?".

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Tell me your favorite parts, lines and characters.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites, I really appreciate them, I´m officially on vacations, so I will probably update more often.**

**AnaMP- I wrote something you may like.**

**tivalover1909- I´m glad you like it.**

**Quintana- I´m glad you like my story.**

**Alex- ****Thanks.**

**nayaleaamber2013- I´m glad you like my characters.**

**Guest- No, I don´t have a beta.**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Past**

"This can´t be happening. Can I ask you something?".

"Sure".

"If he called the ambulance right away, would she be in this state?".

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Present**

"In my opinion, no she wouldn´t, if he had called the ambulance right away, she probably wouldn´t be like this".

In that moment Santana wanted to kill the guy, he had put her wife in this state, and he didn´t even had the balls to call an ambulance. One thing was for sure she may not kill him, but he will pay for what he did. Nobody messes with Santana´s family and gets away with it.

"Where is the guy now?"

"According to the officers, he´s in the hospital, because he injured himself on the accident, but don´t worry is under custody".

"Ok, thanks for the info, Doc".

"Quinn is going to wake up, believe me she would miss you too much".

"Thanks".

After the doctor left, Santana decided that she had to make some phone calls, to take care of the paparazzi, he won´t even know what hit him. Jay-z arrived a few minutes before the others and was watching Santana since she walked out of Quinn´s room, and he knew that face very well. He knew Santana for many years, and that face was the face of revenge.

"Hey San, everything, okay?"

"What are you doing here, shouldn´t you be in the studio".

"First: You and Quinn are part of my family, even if I was on the other side of the world, I would drop everything up for you guys. Second: Is everything, okay, I know that face well".

"After receiving that news I just did you would be the same".

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The person who caused this fucking accident was a paparazzi, and you know what he didn´t even had the decency of calling an ambulance".

"That mother fucker, do you need me to do something to him, I know of some people that will take care of this".

"I really appreciate it Jay, but I need to take care of this on my own".

"Do whatever you want, but Santana don´t forget that nobody can know that you are married to Quinn".

"Don´t worry about it Jay, for now I´m just going to call the orders, and later we will see what happens.

"Just be careful, don´t do anything stupid".

"I promise, Jay".

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Santana location: on the hall of the private floor.**

"Hello Santana, I didn´t hear from you in a long time".

"I know, I´ve been very busy. Look I need to ask you something really important".

"Ok, what´s up?"

"You already know that Quinn is in the hospital, but I found out some minutes ago that the person that caused the accident and didn´t even call the police is a paparazzi".

"You know that for you and Quinn I will do anything, do you want me to kill him, make him suffer, it´s your call".

"I need you to find out in which hospital is he, and after you find out go there and have a little chat with him, without revealing why you are there, but be careful he´s in the custody of the police".

"Ok, I got it, and after that what do you want me to do?"

"After all that you will receive a call for me with more information, but for now it´s all".

"Damn girl, instead of becoming an international singer, you should have become the leader of a gang, you know how to work it".

"Ok man, I will take to you later, keep me posted".

"Always, bye".

"Bye".

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Santana location: Quinn´s room**

After speaking with her friend Santana decided to go check on Quinn. When she got in she was meet with a very sad sight, her mother and father were on the side of the bed crying and praying for Quinn to be okay.

Santana sat herself on the chair watching her parents and Quinn, she started to remember the bad moments that they had to go through. She started to think of the fights they had to do, they weren´t pretty, especially the one they had on the Golden Globed last year.

_**Flashback**_

_The Golden Globes were tonight and Santana and Quinn were preparing themselves emotionally and physically for it. Quinn and Santana were both nominated so they had to attend. _

"_Hey babe, are you ready for tonight?"- Santana asked Quinn._

"_Honestly I don´t know, I have a bad feeling about tonight"._

"_Everything will be okay, honey I trust you and you trust me, so don´t worry about it"._

"_Okay, love you"_

"_Love you too"- Santana said while kissing Quinn._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_They both arrived at the event at the same time(separated of course), but they knew that only happened because people wanted scandal, so why not put the two persons who hate each other the most, together at the red carpet._

_The minute they got out of the cars they had the television and the paps on the two of them, asking them questions and smiles. __**Santana give me a smile. Santana you look gorgeous. Santana what do you think about Quinn´s new movie?**_

_When that paparazzi asked her that question she wanted to answer that the movie was great and that Quinn looked hot has shit, but she couldn´t so she had to answer this._

"_I didn´t like it I´ve seen better"._

"_I think the same way about your album, I had to buy some tampons so that I couldn´t hear your annoying voice."_

"_If you think my voice is annoying why did you listen to it in the first place"._

"_Because you songs are playing in every damn station, I got to a point where I decided not to listen to the radio, because you were in it"._

"_You are just jealous of me, because you know I´m better than you"._

"_Me jealous, why would I want to have a voice of a person that sings worse than a cat"._

"_At least, I don´t need to learn how to represent"._

"_Did you just insult my acting?"_

"_Sure did, and I can go on for days"._

"_I can´t believe you just insulted my acting skills"._

"_Did I hurt your feelings, Princess Barbie?"._

"_I´m going to give you two options; one: you take what you just said back or option two: I will hit you"._

"_I didn´t know Princess Barbie was in favor of violence, I thought that in your land was all peace and love"._

"_You are starting to get on my nerves"._

"_You know what hit me, I bet my finger has more stringed than you"._

"_That´s it, you are going to get it"._

_The next thing Santana saw was Quinn´s hand slapping her across the face, __shit__ Santana thought, she didn´t knew Quinn had that force. She has to do something everybody was looking at the two of them fighting, so she did to the same thing has Quinn, she slapped her across the face very hard._

"_You fucking bitch, you just hit me"._

"_You just notice that now Princess Barbie, I know you aren´t a good actress, but I didn´t knew you were slow too"._

"_It´s on bitch, you are going to see how slow Princess Barbie is"._

"_Show me then"._

_After that comment, Quinn jumped on Santana and started hitting her, but Santana in a few seconds, was turning them around and hitting Quinn. They continued like this until they were pushed apart by securities and persons that were going to the event. They went to the bathroom (separated), to check any injuries, but the only ones they found was emotionally, they didn´t want that to happen, and the only thing they were worry about was each other. The night went without more incidents, they both win their awards, and when they got home they apologized to each other and made love to each other all night._

**End Flashback**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Present**

"Santana, are you okay?"

"No, but when she wakes up I will be".

"I know you will Santana".

"What are you going to do about the Grammy´s Santana, I know Quinn is more important than that, but what are you going to do".

"I already talked to my agent and Quinn´s and we decided that I´m not going".

"What is going to be the excuse for that?"

"Quinn will be sick and I´m going to have a family emergency".

"So that means you will lie, but not lie at the same time".

"Exactly, you should know you daughter is very smart".

"I do Santana, believe me. Why don´t you take a nap, you seem really tired".

"Okay, but if something happens, wake me".

"Of course, honey sweet dreams".

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Location: Hospital where the paparazzi can be found**

"Okay man, are you sure this is the hospital?"

"Yes, I´m sure".

"Ok, the plan is this, we go to his room and wait until the cops leave because of a fight on the floor below, that will be cause by Miguel and Stephan. In the next step, Mario you will watch the door while I have a little chat with him. Got it?"

When they all nodded they started to put the plan in action, they went to the waiting room next to the paps room and waited for the cops to disappear. In about 5 minutes, the cops headed to the floor below, because of a fight that nobody could control. They took that opportunity to get into the paparazzi´s room.

"Well, well, look at who we have here".

"Who are you, what are you doing here?"- The paparazzi asked trying to push the button to call the nurse, when he was stopped.

"Call the nurse or make a noise and you will see what happen, and to answer your last question I´m here, because you pissed off a very important person in my life, and you know what I do to those people, I hurt them in every possible way."

The paparazzi looked to his side and saw the man's looking at his file, he knew they were going to hurt him, he just prayed that they would finish him fast.

"I see that you have some broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and injuries in your legs. Let´s see if they are fine, and don´t even think of making a noise".

After that warning the only thing the paparazzi felt was pain, the man was hitting him on the ribs, squeezing his legs, applying force to his shoulder, everything hurt, he just wanted them to stop he was in too much pain.

"Hey guys, we have to go the cops are coming here".

"Say a word about this, and next time it will be a lot worse, and don´t worry about missing me, I will come back for sure, I see you like the pain".

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Location: waiting room of Quinn´s hospital **

"Jay, do you know why Santana is so mysterious, some minutes ago I saw her calling someone with that face that both you and I know about".

"She was just taking care of some business, no need to worry".

"I don´t believe you, what´s happening?"

"Let´s just say that Santana found the person who did this to Quinn".

"So she decided to take care of it".

"Yes kind of".

"I don´t like this situation Jay, I don´t like to see Santana and Quinn suffer".

"I know you don´t like it, but we have to stay strong for both of them".

Beyoncé was about to answer when she saw nurses and doctors running down the hall towards Quinn room, the next thing they saw Santana and her parents were being taken out of the door, crying their hearts out. Something bad had just happened. They moved to the side of Santana and started rubbing her back while saying calm words to her.

"What happened, San?"

"Q-ui-nn , her he-art sto-pped beating"- Santana said sobbing .

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**I hope you guys liked the fight please tell me what you thing.**

**If you guys have any question you can ask me on tumblr: simplythebest23 or twitter: /NRiverapt**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. not an update

This isn´t an update, I´m sorry guys. My computer isn´t working and it´s going to take a week to be fixed at least I hope.

Cory was great man and he will be missed. R.I.P Cory.

NOTE: the next chapter will be surprising

If you guys have any question contact me on tumblr:simplythebest23 or twitter:NRiverapt


End file.
